1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a security mounting device for a chain saw and is particularly concerned with both the safe storage and the safe transport of the chain saw from one locale to another in the chain saw user's transporting vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting devices for chain saws are generally known in the prior art. For example a chain saw vise is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,900 to Vandecoevering, dated Aug. 29, 1978. The vise disclosed is for the purpose of making field repairs on chain saws. The vise has two fixed jaws and an interposed movable jaw, and, wing bolts are provided to firmly clamp the bar of a chain saw. Protruding from the bottom side of the vise is a mounting spike which may be driven into a tree stump at the logging site, thus providing a firm base to effect chain saw repair.
Another chain saw work site support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,412 dated Feb. 3, 1981 to DeRoy. This patent also discloses a chain saw support and includes a spike for attaching the support to a tree stump in the field and wing nut clamping means to lock the bar of the chain saw in place while effecting saw repair. Further, the structure includes a second member adapted to support the handle or safety guard of the saw. The saw is thus supported in an upside down position for easy tooth access.
It is thought apparent that nothing in the prior art in any way teaches or suggests the security mounting of a chain saw during vehicular transport to various work sites.